


Now or Never

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: Waiting番外，原载于安菲尔德故事
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Fernando Torres, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting番外，原载于安菲尔德故事

我是Sergio Ramos，其实你并不用知道我的名字。名字只是最无用的符号，在这个名字之下，早已经是一句没有灵魂的躯体。

我的故事事实上相当简单，也许你会觉得很悲伤，但是事实上，我现在回忆起它们并不觉得难过。

故事的开头就有两个男孩，我和Cesc，Cesc Fabregas。你也许会想到什么，不，我们只是好朋友，再好不过的朋友。

从小我们就一起长大，一起上学，一起捉弄邻居家的女孩子。我和Cesc都算不上是什么乖宝宝吧，平日里乱七八糟的事也做了不少，比如我家隔壁的那位大叔，至今还在念叨着我们当年踢球时弄碎的N扇窗户。

我也曾疑惑自己为什么从来不曾爱上过Cesc。我们从小就一起长大，彼此亲近的恨不得能穿一条裤子。Cesc是我见过的最可爱最阳光的男孩，他每天活力十足，开朗自信，哦，他还是我们学校足球队的队长，每天都会收到成打成打的情书和女孩子们自制的各种小点心。现在想到Cesc当初不知该怎么拒绝那些热情地追求的郁闷样子，我还是会忍不住发笑。我想我爱Cesc，就像爱一个弟弟一样的爱着他。

Cesc有着幸福的家庭，温文儒雅的父亲，善良温柔的母亲，还有个活泼可爱的妹妹。

事实上，Cesc拥有着让所有人嫉妒的资本，成绩优异，性格好又长得帅，还那么有女生缘。

他总有那么一种魔力，可以让人快乐的魔力，让所有在他身边的人都敛去了光芒的魔力。其实Cesc身边一直会有很多人围绕，但是他最好的朋友却永远只有一个——我，一个小混混。

我和Cesc一直是最好的朋友，但是我和他一点都不像。我从来都不会像Cesc那样讨人喜欢，自从我的父亲因为一个妖艳的女人抛弃了我的母亲之后，我就看透了这个世界的黑暗和无耻。不是嘛，除了金钱和欲望，这个世界留给了我们什么，我常常在黑暗中一个人躺在床上愤怒的想。我不是个合群的孩子，但是还是有许多女生偷偷的往我的课桌里塞过情书，我冷笑，这也许可以感谢我那“亲爱的”父亲，他留给我的除了刻骨铭心的愤怒还有一副不算难看的相貌。

不过，我自认也不是所有的地方比不上Cesc。当然，我说的不是学习上，你只要看看我的期末成绩单上红红的一片就知道我实在是个让老师寝食难安的学生。我会画画，从我是个小孩子开始，我就可以画的很好了。但是，很少有人知道这一点，事实上，也许Cesc是唯一的一个。Cesc曾经很愤愤不平的也学过一段时间，他总是这样，总希望自己是完美的。不过他还是很快放弃了，他鼓着脸对我说，“Sergio，我真是没有美术的天分呐。”完全是一付小孩子耍赖的模样。也是，绘画本就是一门寂寞的艺术，Cesc这样阳光的天性根本就不适合做这个的。

我以为我一生就会在这个安静的小镇上度过，娶亲生子，过任何一个男人都会过的生活，现在想想，要真是这样该多好，平静而安宁，只是我就不会遇见我的Fernando了，或者他早已不是我的Fernando。

当我第一次看见Fernando的时候，我以为自己看到了天使。他的金发在阳光下闪耀着奇异的光芒，琥珀色的眼睛宛若两泓深深的池水，还有微红的脸颊上几点小小的雀斑，活跳出阳光的味道。就在那一刻，我知道我恋爱了，在我的高中生活即将结束的那一年。但当时的我，只是沉醉于自己内心的悸动，却没有发现站在自己身边的Cesc也在那一刻坠入爱河。

Cesc是个很善于交际的人，没过多久，他就和Fernando混得很熟了。而我又是Cesc最好的朋友，于是我们三个也就经常混在一起。郊游，躺在草坪上晒上一个下午的太阳，或者只是一起随便聊聊天。

Cesc的心思谁都看得出来，他整天Nino长Nino短的不离口，眼睛里也只剩下了Fernando的微笑。我能够深深的感觉到Cesc的爱，就如同他的人一样，他爱起来也是阳光透明，不顾一切。不像我，我的爱也在疯狂的生长，却不敢表露分毫。我怕他拒绝，更怕他接受，我怕我给不了他最好的，却只能拉着他一起堕落。

而我却不太懂Fernando，他对Cesc一直固守着安全的距离。面对Cesc疯狂的追求，他的反应始终是淡淡的，没有冷冷的拒绝，却也不肯逾越友谊的界限分毫。我看不懂他，我也不知道，他到底在抗拒着什么或者是等待着什么。他会安静的看我在画纸上涂抹，一句两句的称赞让我心中一片波澜。他也会在场边和我一起为Cesc的足球赛加油，清澈而狂热。

也许我们三个都在等待着什么，一句话，或是一件事让我们最终可以坦诚相对，做出自己的选择。

也没有等待太久，Fernando的生日就到了。

Cesc一直在犹豫要送Fernando什么，也许对自己关心重视的人就会这样，他从一个月开始之前就在准备着礼物，却一直犹豫到生日的前一天。

Sergio，你说到底要送什么呢？他抓着自己短短的头发的样子很像小孩子，尽管他一直不肯承认。

我无奈的微笑，耸耸肩，示意自己也是无能为力。Cesc是个很容易交出自己真心的人，就像他会一直告诉我自己对Fernando的迷恋，却从来不会疑心我对Fernando的感情。他一直把我看作最好的朋友，有什么事情都会习惯性的找我商量。

其实，我有做过一份礼物⋯⋯Cesc居然扭捏起来。

是什么？我做出好奇的模样，想逗逗他。

一幅画，Nino的画。他的脸有点红，显然是对自己的画技不太抱有信心。Fernando很喜欢画的，事实上他喜欢所有的艺术，Cesc又急急忙忙的补充道。

我也不知道自己为什么会那么失落。Cesc也许不会知道，我的家中几个月下来堆积了厚厚一叠画，灰尘柔软地覆盖了薄薄的一层，然后上面又堆上新的，而画上都是Fernando。微笑的，忧伤的，寂寞的，欢快的。有的有厚重浓烈的色彩，有的只是简单的线条组合，用寥寥数笔勾勒出一个人。

我沉浸在自己的情绪里，几乎没有意识到Cesc在说些什么。  
那么你帮我改改啦，我明天要送给他当生日礼物。Cesc微笑着在我的眼前晃了晃他的爪子，示意我不许走神。

我下意识的点点头，随后就是Cesc欣喜的拥抱和一叠声的感谢。  
Cesc走后，我沉默的望着手中的画，画技不算好，或者可以说拙劣，但是却能够看到一颗真真切切爱着的心。Cesc，这样的画作，何需什么改动。有什么技巧能够比真心更有感天动地的力量。

傍晚的时候，Fernando敲开了我的家门。

可以送我一幅画当生日礼物么？我很喜欢。他的眼睛里有那么多的希望，让我简直不忍心拒  
绝。但是Cesc的画还在我的床上静静的躺着，和Cesc相比，我除了贫穷的艺术还能带给他什么。

我摇摇头，明年吧，今年我来不及画了。

他转身，背影寂寞的让人想流泪。

那天的夜里，我在黑暗中对着天花板发了一夜的呆。我想了很多很多，我想我爱着Fernando，自信不比Cesc少分毫，但是我又能给他什么。与其让Fernando与我一起在彻头彻尾的贫穷和无望中消磨着爱情，两看生厌，倒不如让他和Cesc一起永永远远的幸福快乐。

于是我只能哭泣，最后一次毫无顾忌地哭泣，哭到无法发出声音来。我们都已经不再是纯净少年，已经有了太多现实，太多阻碍，即使抛下一切也无法回到那样纯粹美好的世界中去了。金钱，野心，自我，尊严，嫉妒，占有，欲望，这些东西终将让我们的心变得冷酷，与爱情对抗，我深深了解，所以，我不敢投入进明亮华美却让人无法得到的向往的爱情。

第二天，我起床，在Cesc画作的边角上加上了一句话“Love Nino Forever”，简单的一行文字平衡了整个构图的缺陷，也向我的爱情作了最后的告白。

我拥着陌生的女孩来到Nino的生日Party，看着Fernando眼里的忧伤和最终在Cesc怀里的微笑。我看着他们接吻，似乎很甜蜜。

不要怪我，Fernando，我只是做了对你最好的决定，我想。那么让我们大家都忘记了吧,对你来说是忘却一个几乎是无关紧要的名字，对我来说是忘却一个无法实现的美梦。

从那以后，Cesc和Fernando就住到了一起。Cesc的父母似乎也很理解这件事，他们还帮Cesc在街边买了幢房子。

Cesc毕业后决定开一家餐馆，叫做Love Forever的，生意一直很红火。

而我去了柏林，去追求我的艺术，每天栖身于一间破旧的满是蛛网的小房间里。

我是害怕寂寞的人，身边的女子一直变换不断。当手指一再滑过丝缎般的肌肤，花瓣样的嘴唇，却是如饮海水，唤起的不过是更难抑的渴，对另一个人全身心的渴。

但我从来没有后悔过自己的选择，我很庆幸，在我身边的不是他。

那年的圣诞，我回到久别的家乡。

我和他们挤在人潮内，共同倒数。那刻，缤纷的烟火在深蓝夜空轰然绽放，丝丝划落的火花，缓慢融入璀璨的白色圣诞树里。零度的气温，普天同庆的时刻。从何时开始，需要欢乐的布景才能验证温暖的存在？稍瞬即逝的美景与狂欢，映衬的又会否是更深邃的荒凉？无人知晓。  
我看见他的下巴一直贴在他的金发上，身影亲密重叠。

他们接纳了同一件圣诞礼物，从爱心之家领养了一个金发的小女孩Misa。那时候战争已经开始，而Misa是战争造成的孤儿。他们两个无微不至的照顾她，终于看着她眼中的阴霾一点点消逝，恢复到小孩子天真可爱的模样。

一直到了新年，我准备继续回柏林的时候，Cesc找到我。

我要上战场了，他的神情很冷静。半年不见，Cesc仿佛成熟了很多。

留下来吧，帮我照顾Fernando和Misa。

我说过，我是不善于拒绝的人，所以我犹豫了会还是答应了。

Cesc就像小时候那样，给了我一个紧紧的拥抱。

离Cesc去参军已经过去很久了，我时常帮着Fernando打理着那家小餐馆。战时各种物资供应都不比平时，那些肉啊蔬菜啊什么的都是需要费一番心力才能顺利搞到的，Fernando一个人有点忙不过来。反正我也算是个自由职业者，每天也就是帮着管理着Cesc那个小小的农庄，闲时画画，一来二去的，我和Fernando竟比我们当年在学校的日子里相处的自然了许多。

我很喜欢那些时光，可以陪着Fernando一起做着一些过日子般的琐碎小事，对我来说真的是莫大的幸福。Misa刚刚四岁，整天缠着Fernando，一声声奶声奶气的Nando哥哥让整个屋子里充满了阳光灿烂的味道。

我知道Fernando还是寂寞的，有时餐馆没人来的时候他就会一个人坐在窗户边，目光游离的望向远方。是在想Cesc吧，那时的我很笃定。但是我还是忍不住会凑上去，坐在他身边，安慰他，我就是见不得他眼里泛出的孤独。他该是永远阳光灿烂的Nino，就像当年我第一眼看到他那样的。

后来我想，也许是我暧昧游移的态度让我们的关系最终走向了无可挽回的深渊，假如可以回到过去，我一定会早早的离开，毕竟我早就决定要放弃的，不是么。

但是，世界上从来都没有后悔药存在，在那个夜晚，事情还是发生了。

现在想起来，那天的夜晚还真是美好呢。Misa撒娇地坐在Fernando的腿上，迫不及待地把一旁的甜点捧过来，专心地埋头享受。看着Misa，Fernando无奈的笑了笑，将她不管不顾地散落在唇边的长卷发拢起。

看着这个在小孩子面前依旧手足无措的Fernando，我的内心温暖又惆怅，生命里最爱的人，在身边，我可以看他幸福的微笑，却无法抱紧他，给他一生一世的承诺。多希望，这一刻就是永恒。刹那间又是那样的疲倦，其余种种，已经不想再计较。

吃饱喝足的Misa显然很满足，虽说有着不堪回首的童年，但自从来到了Nino身边，小家伙就一天天的开朗活泼了起来。看着她天真的笑容，仿佛就是看到了希望。

和Misa玩闹了一会之后，Fernando就把Misa抱上楼让她睡了。

当Fernando走下楼梯时，我本想告辞，但Fernando却拉着我的手让我陪着他聊会天。我本该拒绝的，这样的夜晚并不适合朋友间掏心掏肺的交谈，倒像是，情人间的窃窃私语。我本能的退缩，但却在看见Fernando那双琥珀色的眼睛的那一刻灰飞烟灭。仿佛满天的繁星都在那双眼睛里闪耀，诉说着千言万语，寂寞和希望。

我还是留了下来，不出意外的。

Sergio，你喜欢听故事吗。该死的，他的眼神怎么可以那样的忧伤。

我不由自主的点头，在他面前，我从来不知道如何拒绝。

阿尔芒爱上风尘女子玛格丽特，她的一生不过短短的二十几年。但她是极端的女子，出身与天赋都各趋极致。生活无尽奢靡，她嘲弄别人，亦从不爱惜自己，或许燃烧生命，能够去净内心的厌倦与卑微。他为她沉迷，借债，与父亲交恶。他们曾经有过一段美好的时光，但阿尔芒因误解离去，她在病榻上咳至吐血，债主缠身⋯⋯

茶花女，我不由自主地说道。我知道，这是他最喜欢的小说。

是的，最极致的爱情，他微笑，我最喜欢的故事。

仿佛是被触碰了心底最柔软的地方，我的话几乎脱口而出。

我不喜欢这样的爱情，阿尔芒终因一句谎言一点揣测，已经不顾而去。这样的爱情最终只是留下了一地的灰烬而已。我不喜欢，我只想看着我爱的人幸福。

他微笑，可是，Sergio，阿尔芒肯为她堕落，从来都无人愿意。如此荣耀，谁能拒绝？他眼神倔强，隐约有痛楚。

其实我一直很想知道，当初你到底有没有爱过我。他微微的叹息既不可闻。  
Fernando，你究竟希望我向你说些什么，做些什么？过去的一切，我都已经准备永远埋葬，你为什么还是执著不放。

爱，不顾一切的爱，我神色平静。

他眼中骤然明亮起来的神色让我微微有些动容。

那么，我生日那天，你为什么⋯⋯他犹犹豫豫地问。

我知道那天你希望得到的是什么。可是，Fernando，我只懂以一种方式爱人，我爱他，我希望能给他全部他所渴望的。做不到，不如离开，继续努力。所以我宁愿看着你在Cesc的怀里微笑，然后在黑暗中独自等着自己鲜血淋漓的伤口慢慢愈合，也不愿让你在我身边，陪着我一起堕落。我所有的，不过是贫穷的艺术，但我希望给你最好的。而阿尔芒最终带给茶花女的，不过是伤害与死亡。

我看着他的眼睛，那里面有漫天的星光在闪。

Sergio，我爱你，你知不知道我们错过了多少。他喃喃地说道。

他伸过手，手指留恋地逐寸滑过我脸上的皮肤，泛青的胡渣，倔强的嘴角。

我亦用目光无言地回答他，是的，我爱你，我一直都爱你，也打算一生就这样爱着你。

他的嘴唇凑过来，在我耳边轻轻地说，现在开始也许还不算太晚。他的软软的气息弄得我心下  
一片混乱，我只想，就这样和他过一辈子。

我什么都不想去思考，就这样，听从自己的内心吧。

我不容分辩地将他消瘦的身体，紧拥入怀，似要与他融成血肉。他亦从不抗拒，激烈回应。  
我的吻，灼热地落在他的颈上，肩上，干脆彻底撕开了他的衬衣，一寸一寸地吻下去。每一寸皮肤的渴望都在这一刻复苏，被吻过的地方变得炽热。他的手抓住我棕色的头发，狂热地迎合者我的亲吻和抚摸。

浸透汗水与喘息的夜晚，陌生而又熟悉的身体，合拍交融得再无一丝缝隙，这已是最好的时刻。我一直记得那双琥珀色眼睛里向往的火焰。

在情欲的尽头，是否有深刻的慰籍，灼热的泪水？我和他都不欲探究。或许，那只是感官的欢愉，滚烫的汗滴。真实与幻觉，谁敢绝对定义，而痛苦一直根源于对自我的过度挖掘。所以，何必想太多。只要听见耳边的一句句Sergio，我爱你，对我来说，已然足够。只是有的人，有的事的发生，永远不可能被省略，被忽视。

在快乐中的我们试图忽视着Cesc的存在，尽管他对于我们来说都是很重要的人。我们肆意的疯狂着，似乎想借此补偿着彼此错过的岁月。

那段时间是我生命中最最快乐的时光，我想，也许是我当时透支的幸福太多，所以在我之后的人生中我就不得不一直用无边无际的痛苦去偿还自己欠的债。

那个夜晚天空中的星星仿佛都闪烁着寂寞的光芒，谁也没有想到Cesc会突然回来。他在之前寄回的信中从来没有说过自己将会回来，我和Fernando都没有想那么多，以至后来的结果无法挽回。

Cesc的假期是特许的，他在军队中作战勇敢获得了提升，他之前一点口风没露也是为了给Fernando一个惊喜。

所以你应该可以理解，当他推开自己的家门，看见衣衫不整的Fernando和我时，他的愤怒和伤心。那样暧昧的场景，即使是再迟钝的人也明白发生了什么。

我看见Cesc苍白的脸色，他似乎不愿意相信眼前的情景般，一直用他那双黑得不像话的眼睛看着我和Fernando，那眼神里的绝望和伤痛我一辈子都会记得。

Fernando走过去，试图向他解释，但Cesc根本就像失去了理智般，他猛地推开了Fernando，我看见Fernando的泪水止不住地向外涌，我一直不知道那是忏悔，心痛或是其他什么东西。  
Cesc愤怒的吼叫，你们都骗我，全都骗我，我最好的朋友，我最爱的人。

他的嘴角勾起僵硬的弧度，看得我心中一片冰凉，我本来想解释，但是却又羞愧的不知说什么好。

Cesc拔出枪，黑洞洞的枪口对着我和Fernando。

你们一起去地狱吧。他的笑容苍凉的让人害怕。

那时我真的以为他会开枪。

我并不害怕自己会死，我把已经痛苦的没有意识的Fernando护在身后，我不想让Fernando受到任何伤害，一点都不可以。

我对他说，你开枪杀了我吧，但是求你不要伤害Fernando，这件事都是我的错。

他定定的看着我的眼睛，很久很久，久到我都以为那是一辈子。

你很喜欢Nino的，是吧。他的声音几不可闻。

那双黑色的眼睛盛满了浓烈的忧伤。

他最终还是放下枪，头也不回的走了。

冷风从门口灌进来，Fernando像猛地清醒过来般，追了出去，他疯狂的喊着Cesc的名字，祈求他回来。

门外，一片荒凉的悲伤，哪里有Cesc的半点影子。Fernando跪在地上，泣不成声。

那天夜里，Fernando发了高烧，他不知道，自己一直在无意识的重复着一句话。

对不起，Cesc，我爱你。

等我们再一次见到Cesc时，已经是第二天的中午。

Cesc静静的躺在年少时我们常去的小湖边，他的脸色苍白如雪，但那双黑色眼睛中的忧伤仍旧有着直透人心的力量。伤口在靠近太阳穴的地方，留了好多好多血，身下的土地几乎也被粘稠的鲜血染的变了颜色。

Cesc的手上还死死的握着一支枪，就是那只夺走了他自己生命的枪。  
我怎么也没有想到，昨晚上Cesc用枪指着我的情景竟成了他留给我最后的回忆。  
那是Cesc啊，那个天不怕地不怕的Cesc，那个一直笑得阳光灿烂的Cesc，我最好的朋友Cesc！

我的心痛得没有知觉，我开始祈求上苍告诉我这一切都只是幻象吧。

身边的Fernando在见到这幅景象时就几乎崩溃。

他嗫嚅着他的名字，Cesc，Cesc⋯⋯声音越来越大，到最后变成哭喊，他用尽全身力气飞扑过去，伸直了手臂想抓住他的手，他们的手指轻触，终于相错。由于还在发着高烧，Fernando重重摔倒在地上，保持着那姿势一动不动。

周围的人都在轻轻的抽泣。

Fernando却趴在地上，毫无声息，仿佛是另一具尸体。

我清醒的看到了这个故事的结局，也许我一开始就错了，于是一直到了现在的无可挽回。

Fernando终于慢慢爬起来，握紧Cesc已经无法再合拢的手指，跪在他的身边。

他伸出手指细致而迷恋地划过他脸上的每一处棱角起伏，那是他的Cesc，我看着他们，忽然无比强烈地感受到他们才是一个世界的，即使已经身处不同空间，还是在一个世界，任何力量都无法阻挡。

我不知道Fernando想起了什么，是初识时那个有着羞涩的表情少年，是在生气时揪着头发恶狠狠瞪他的朋友，是在高兴时将他一把扛起来的同居者，是在难过时黯然转身的恋人，还是最后宁愿用死亡去逃避的傻瓜。

或者，他应该宁可他醒过来与他冷战，与他争吵，与他玩闹，与他纠缠不休，然后双方口不择言地说着口是心非的狠话，再让他拉下脸来道歉，半推半就地和好，加倍甜蜜热情的补偿。  
他的泪水全面崩溃，大颗地滴落在他已经没有知觉的脸上，他慌乱地替他擦去，嘴唇哆嗦着不停地叫他，Cesc，别这样，我来了，你醒过来，睁开眼睛，看看我，真的，这一次，我不会再⋯⋯我发誓，我要听你说，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你⋯⋯终于泣不成声。

我早该知道，他到底还是爱着他的，而我是而且只是遗落在他成长路上的美梦而已。  
我想走过去给他一个吻，看到他眼底平静的哀伤，终于只是轻轻落在额头。

之后，他忙于Cesc丧事，做着家人该做的所有琐碎的事情。我们很少碰面，即使碰面也不会说上一句话。我觉得Cesc的死似乎带走了他身上所有的生气，他的微笑早已遗落在Cesc推门而入的那一刻。

Cesc下葬那天下了细密的小雨，一片肃寂之中，所有人低着头，手持一枝白玫瑰。唯独Fernando手中鲜红玫瑰在风中鲜艳欲滴，而他脸上的神情悲伤而坦然，脆弱却骄傲。  
我见到那样的他，却无法走上前。

参加葬礼的人们一个接一个离开，最后Fernando轻轻拥抱了Cesc的母亲，那个悲伤却依旧美丽端庄的女人嘴唇嚅动，想说什么最终依旧什么都没说，和丈夫相携而去。

于是只剩下我和Fernando，静静伫立在缠绵细雨中，雨水缓慢而坚定地渗入外套，冰凉刺骨。  
Fernando从口袋掏出尖锐工具，在墓碑背后刻上Fernando Torres。

我听见他轻声的说，那么现在，我与你永不分离。

他轻轻抚摸左手无名指上的指环，坦然微笑。他俯身，终于放下手中那枝红到如同鲜血的玫瑰，转身离开。

回去的路上我们都默默无言，直到到了家门口时，他才转过身来，看着我说，我要去参军了。  
我很想说出挽留的话，却相对无言，沉默良久。

他终于打破沉默，我把东西都整理好了。

别说了，我明白。所以我不会要求再次接受我。我垂着头打断他。有种感情是血肉相连的，你们就是这样。我能够明白。我的声音越来越低。

他沉默的从口袋里掏出一张有点皱的纸，Cesc留下的，我想你也许会想看看，毕竟你和他还是最好的朋友。

我展开纸，Cesc熟悉的清秀的笔迹，我只觉得眼睛开始便的模糊起来。

“亲爱的Sergio  
到了我生命的最后，我才觉得自己是个多么孤独的人，我不知道在这个时候还能写信给谁，所以，尽管你带给我了最深的伤害，我还是只能把这封信交到你的手中。

你是爱着Fernando的吧，我看到你把他护在身后，我看到你看他的眼神。不要否认了，我的朋友，我们那么小就认识，我想我对你的了解就像对我自己的了解一般。 

现在想想，和快乐最接近的时候大概就是我们都无所顾忌的年少时光。

我们一起手拉手依托着对方攀上树嬉戏,爬过高低起伏不断绵延的山陵，我们在深夜无眠之时谈论过漂亮女孩,说过悄悄话，谈论爱情，分享喜悦。

Sergio，我一直在想，假如我们不是都爱上Fernando，我们该是一辈子的朋友吧，但是世事不如人愿。你可以不屑我的逃避，但是我不知道一边是友情一边是爱情，我到底该怎么去选择。我怕了，我累了，我不想再继续。

Sergio，帮我照顾Fernando，替我向他说再见。还有，他一直学不会照顾自己，你要多帮帮他。

Sergio，还有Misa，我注定不能陪她了，我希望她能够无忧无虑的成长，就像我们当年。请帮我告诉她，我曾经说能为她摘到星星也是骗她的，那只是沙滩上的海星。我已经不能保护她了，她得看到世界的真实。

再见了，Sergio，你不用总觉得对不起我，我的心中现在已经没有恨了，我只是累了，我想离开。

永别了，Sergio！

你永远的朋友  
Cesc  
”

第二天，Fernando就去了军队。我们很久都没有见过面，我每天就帮忙打点着Fernando的小店顺带照顾着Misa。

只是，我再也没有拿起过画笔。

后来战事愈加激烈，我们的战况不好，伤亡越来越多。当*局也根本什么都顾不上了，于是，我也被拉到了军队里。

我从来没有想到，神使鬼差的我竟和Fernando进了同一支部队。

但是，Fernando就像从来不认识我一样，他尽量躲着我，即使见面了，也绝不超过礼节性的点头。我亦不知道该如何面对他，Cesc用他的生命在我们之间划上了一道永远填不平的沟壑。

我的心中不是没有一些小小的希望，毕竟我想，过去的总会过去，也许会有那么一天，我和Fernando可以重新开始。

就在这种尴尬而绝望的气氛之中，我和Fernando一起开赴了晨曦前线。战事的紧张让我几乎无法顾及到生活中那些乱成一团的纠葛。你应该可以明白，在那种不知何日就会突然死去的战场，和生命相比似乎任何事情都是那么的不重要。

在我和Fernando一起执勤的那天之前，我们几乎已经有一个月没有说过话了。事实上，自从Cesc自杀之后，Fernando就几乎完全封闭了自己，不见他笑，也不见他流露出任何悲伤的神情。就好像他的整个灵魂都随着Cesc一块离去了。我不敢去打扰他，我只是希望那些伤口能够慢慢愈合。我在做着一场焦灼的无望的等待，我每天祈求上苍让我和Fernando可以回到从前那样，即使我心里明白，Cesc已经用他的死在我和Fernando之间划上一道深深的沟壑，再也填不平了。是不是很傻？也许吧，反正在这个故事一开始我就错了，于是到了如今的无法收拾。

当那天Fernando开口求我不要开枪时，我几乎激动的要流泪。我以为，一切都会开始变好，Fernando和我至少可以正常的相处，做个朋友。

但是我顺着他的视线看过去，我看见了那个有着褐色头发的苍白男孩在枯树上刻下的“SloveM”时，我就瞬间明白了Fernando的心意。

是的啊，爱情的信物，那幅美丽的画。那段只属于Cesc和他的回忆！

可是Fernando，你到底知不知道，那幅画边角的“Love Nino Forever”到底是出自何人之手！  
我的心瞬间变得冰冷，Nino，你的眼睛里只剩下了Cesc，原来你可以不顾军队的规定求我，只是为了一个和Cesc之间的小信物么？我在你心里，便是永远的配角了吧。

我根本无法控制自己的愤怒，像自己的感情受了愚弄般。我无法理解自己又再一次败在了Cesc的影子，我活生生的陪在他的身边，却永远敌不过Cesc留下的记忆。那时我是恨他的，恨他曾经给了我那么多美好的回忆却不肯留下他的心。

直到今天，我才知道自己错的有多么离谱，有些事情，自己错过的就不能怪是别人夺走。  
但当时的我却让嫉妒控制了自己，我几乎无法控制的诅咒着他：让你死吧，这样你就可以陪着你的Cesc一起下地狱了。

他真的死了，一颗子弹穿透了他的胸膛。我看着他倒在地上，满眼都是鲜红的血迹。我突然觉得好害怕，仿佛整个时间都凝固了，那些岁月就这样一段段的在眼前闪过。

我突然觉得自己还是很爱他，很怕失去他。

我跌跌撞撞的跑过去，紧紧地搂住他。我试图用手堵住那些伤口，可使血还是不断的涌出来。  
我慌了，我第一次开始害怕自己真的会失去他，他在我怀中微微的喘着，脸上满是那种弥留之际的苍白的微笑。

我不停的吻着他的脸颊，叫着他的名字，希望他可以奇迹般的好起来。

他的嘴唇翕动，仿佛要说什么，我把耳朵凑过去，我听见他说：“对不起。我爱你，Cesc。”  
上帝，我根本不在乎他到底爱着谁，我只想让他活过来。

他的脸色白得透明，那双琥珀色的眼睛也没了神采。我的泪水大颗大颗的落在他已经没有温度的脸颊上，落在他灿烂的不像话的金发上⋯⋯

他死了，也许对他和Cesc来说是个解脱，但他们怎么可以就把我遗落在这个毫无希望的世间，去一次又一次的面对那些成长中的伤痛。

身边的战友拖着我撤退，浑浑噩噩的我居然在战场上活了下来，真是个奇迹。  
后来，我便拿到了Fernando在入伍时写的那封信，因为我现在也算是唯一一个和他有关系的人了吧。

亲爱的Sergio：

当你看到这封信的时候，我已经不再这个世间了吧。这样也很公平，你不用为我难过。像我这样罪孽深重的人是进不了天堂的，他们说自杀的人也不能进天堂，这样也许我可以见到Cesc，让我好好的为他做点什么去补偿那份伤害。

Sergio，当初在那间小木屋里发生的事情只是个错误，我请求你的原谅。

我曾经以为那是对我少年时代的爱情的一个补偿，但是我错了，我想那不是爱情。那只是寂寞中的两个人互相贪恋对方身上的温度而已。是的，我爱过你，在我和Cesc走到一起之前。你也许不曾想过，高中时那个转学过来的少年是多么的崇拜班里的那个会画画的男孩。我曾经疯狂的迷恋过你棕色的头发，你清澈的笑容，你温柔的眼睛。那时候的Cesc于我，就像个小弟弟般，活泼而让人有宠爱的欲望。

我以为这份小小的爱情会有希望，我一直本能的拒绝着Cesc日渐热情的眼神，即使我对那个善良的孩子越来越有负罪感。我羞涩的个性让我不知怎么向你表达自己的想法，我想我是一直在等待，却没有想到等待的结果竟会是彻头彻尾的失望。

你拥着那个女孩走到我面前时，我的心都要碎了，我用了多么大的勇气才让自己显得不是那样的惊慌失措。那是我的生日，我本来以为会有一个好结果的。我知道，我不能指责你什么，那是你的人生，你的选择。一个晚上，我都几乎就在浑浑噩噩中过去，直到拆开Cesc给我的生日礼物，看到那边角上的“Love Nino Forever”，听见Cesc一遍一遍的说“我爱你”，我决定给我自己一个机会，我想证明，我还可以幸福。

和Cesc在一起的日子很平淡。Cesc是个活泼开朗的人，相信这一点你应该比我更清楚，毕竟你们是从小一起长大的。我觉得也许就在这样的日子里，我对Cesc的感觉慢慢的就变了。一开始只是贪念Cesc身上阳光的感觉，但到后来，这样的依恋却越来越浓烈，直至我自己都无法抽身。

我曾经觉得这也许有点像血浓于水的亲情，这样的错觉在我和Cesc一起收养了Misa之后更加强烈。

于是，在Cesc入伍的时间里，我被那些莫名的空虚感所诱惑，我们居然犯下了如此不可饶恕的错误。我不想再写下那个小屋里发生的事情，光是想一想我就觉得是罪恶的。

Sergio，我当时并没有骗你，我想我确实是爱的，不过要加上曾经两个字。我和Cesc之间的感情再经过了那么多个相伴的日日夜夜之后，早已是亲情也是爱情。我和他已经永远永远的联系在一起，无法分离。

年少时刻的美好的梦也许本该就放在记忆里，可是我却愚蠢的希望可以唤醒它。上帝惩罚我的贪心，就夺走了我的爱情和幸福。

那个晚上，Cesc夺门而出的那一刻我就已经突然明白他在我心中的地位有多重，我们的行为是多么的不可原谅。我想求他回来，求他听我解释，可是他居然都不肯给我一个机会，就用那样的方式离开了我。

Cesc在他留下的那封信里，只对我留下了一句“再见，Fernando！”他一定还是不愿意原谅我。

你知道吗，Cesc的死就带走了那个会笑的Fernando，现在的我早已经对这个世间没有任何希望了。

我无法忍受独自一个人的寂寞，我参了军，但我真的没想到你也会来。我不知道该如何面对你，所以我一直选择逃避。你可以责怪我的懦弱，都不敢当面对你说这些话。  
对不起，Sergio，对不起。

我爱Cesc，所以我注定会陪他一起下地狱的。

而你，Sergio，你一定要好好的活着，帮我和Cesc好好照顾Misa。不要仇恨命运，有些事情，上帝给过我们机会，但是错过了便是永远。

也许世界上值得珍惜的东西不多，但是活着至少还有幸福的希望。

我知道自己没有立场要求你再为我做什么，但是我想恳求你，活下去，好好的活下去。

Fernando

做一个画家，你可以凭着记忆留下你身边所有的灿烂瞬间，那是回忆的力量。

可是我已经做不到了，我不想再回忆，不想再去假设那些“如果”，我累了，也许忘记对我来说已经是最好的选择。

于是到了最后，我还是扔下了画笔，做了一名体育摄影师。

也许还算是成功吧，竟也成了阿斯报的年度最佳，在最后的颁奖典礼上，轮到我发言致词时，我听见自己的声音在说：

“做一个体育摄影者只需要记住一句话——Take Action，Or Miss the Moment Foever⋯⋯”  
Take Action，Or Miss the Moment Foever⋯⋯我的心先于我的理智就替我说出了我一直想说了很久的话。

我突然觉得自己很想流泪。

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “玛玛哈哈”给这个番外又写了一个水托番外

生活还是要继续，就算没有fernando，没有cesc，我还有misa。  
那封信和misa是fernando唯一留给我的东西，我过着简单的两点一线的生活，无所谓满足与否。  
时间总是在我们一个恍惚间就从指缝里流过，你在回过神来的时候才会后之后觉地发现身边的人、物早已面目全非。正如misa，她已经不再是那个甜甜的乖巧的小女孩。她长成了一个曼妙的少女。  
看着她漂亮而清冷的眸子里透出的寂寞和不羁，我忽然惶恐地发现这个女孩像极了我年少的时候。她可以常常以一个局外人的身份冷眼看待这世间一切的悲欢离合，然后，把她独特的理解跃然纸上。  
是的，她也喜欢画画。有时候我回来得很晚，总是可以看见瘦弱的女孩子，斜倚在门口的石凳上，手中的画笔流转成为一幅幅讽刺世间的画作。清冷的月光洒在她乌黑的秀发上，显得愈发落寞。  
Misa，很晚了，我们回家。我对此觉得愧疚，连这句话出口时都有些心虚。工作让我很难抽出时间尽心尽意照顾她。  
Sergio哥哥，她甜甜一笑说道，再过一会儿我就回去。  
一如既往乖巧。  
可是我知道她天生不是个乖乖女，骨子里是肆意极端的女孩子，用常人无法理解的方式享受自己的生活。  
是她的眼神出卖了她。  
我时常觉得讽刺，为什么fernando要把这样的孩子留给我，一个与我年少时如出一辙的女孩，连飘逸的黑发都可以那么相似。是否他想让我亲眼再一次看着自己身上的悲剧是如何发生直至高潮，最后又是如何曲终人散的。  
这只不过是我的臆想罢了。其实，他在收养她时又怎会知道她将来会是什么样的孩子，而善良如他，也不会忍心这样的悲剧再一次发生在另一个人的身上。若要说是早有预谋，那也只能是上帝的无良游戏罢了。  
也许是我担心过度了。这样的事情，毕竟生活中也是不多的。  
但有时候历史真的是那么相似。在一次转身中不小心翻落了她厚厚一叠画作，我的心瞬间抽紧。画上的都是同一个男孩子，认得的，是她唯一的朋友ivon的小男朋友。  
深处的记忆中早已被模糊的部分打翻了漫溢开，我的脑子里竟然全是那些寥寥数笔勾勒出的天使般的男孩画像。微笑的，忧伤的，寂寞的，欢快的，唯一不变的是，那个男孩叫fernando。  
我开始无休止地痛恨上帝，那个死老头为什么在带走了cesc和nino后还不肯手下留情。现实和记忆中最不堪的一面折磨着我，让我心痛地无以复加。原来从不曾遗忘，又谈何放下。  
Nino，你最后的愿望，我终究是没有做到。

周末的时候misa带ivon和她画中的男孩来家里玩。这是我第一次见到ivon，沐浴着骄阳光辉的女孩，笑容更是无比的灿烂，温暖人心的感觉。令我惊讶的是，这样的在这样的女孩子身边，misa身上冷月般孤傲的光辉依然没有弱化丝毫。  
我知道misa是在乎她的，misa真正在乎的人真的不多，fernando算一个，cesc算一个，还有就是ivon和她画上的那个男孩。  
他们离开的时候misa先转身了，我毫不意外地在她的眼神里看到一掠而过的心痛，然后，我看见了那个男孩看着Misa瘦弱的背影时眷恋的神情。我苦笑，究竟偿还到什么时候上帝才肯罢手。  
Misa的转身如同诀别诗般华丽，也宣告了她的放弃。我支持她，一如当初我固执地拒绝fernando那样。反正那个男孩终究会忘记misa而爱上那个如骄阳般光芒四射的女孩子。那一刻，我真的以为没有什么是一尘不变的。

有一天Misa突然说她想念她的fernando哥哥，那几欲流泪的表情让人不忍拒绝。  
好，我这就带你去看他。我努力说得很平静，好像那是一个和自己无关的人。  
也许，真的早就无关了。  
Fernando和cesc葬在了一起，在离那个小木屋很近的地方。我一直以为那是我和fernando最后的记忆，可是后来才明白，nino和cesc在那里所度过的温馨得让人嫉妒的日子让我们那些激情与互慰变得多么可笑与微不足道。  
在fernando和cesc的坟前，所有的自以为看开后的淡然瞬间崩塌。我还是流泪了，才发现自己是多么傻。我爱fernando，原来这从来没有改变过，甚至绝望地发现，这一点，将来也不再会变了。  
于是我竟然又开始对nino爱的人是cesc这件事耿耿于怀。嫉妒是人类罪恶的本源，我悲哀地发现，即使对已经死去的深爱的人也不外乎如是。  
后来misa想去那个小木屋，她深深怀念在那里的快乐时光，我还是陪着她去了，即使知道那个地方使我陷入了万劫不复的境地。

已经好久都未有人涉足这里，所有的摆设还是没有变，只是蒙上了厚重的灰尘，掩埋了那些曾经我和fernando享受过鱼水之欢的地方。可是天下最大的残忍，莫过于物是人非，不是么。  
Misa小心翼翼地抹去了灰尘，她动容地说，这是nando哥哥和cesc哥哥的家，现在他们一定也住在这里，只是我们看不见。  
我瞬间失了神，随手拿起了桌上那只多余的包裹，装作听不见她的话。  
那里面有fernando军旅生活的所有物品。他在死前坚持着要我马上烧掉它，而最终我还是不舍毁掉他留下的为数不多的东西之一而把它留了下来，即使那不是他留给我的。轻轻打开那只包裹，里面的衣服仍旧散发着fernando身上令我痴迷不已的独有的味道，还有一些生活用品，几颗子弹，以及一本布满灰尘的日记本。  
用袖口抹去了封面上的灰尘后，我还是抑制不住好奇心打开了它，里面是我再也熟悉不过的fernando的字体，每一页上都有着同一个人的名字。  
我几乎窒息。  
那个名字，只有简简单单六个字母，可是他还是天天年年不知疲倦地重复。  
Sergio，sergio，sergio......  
......  
当颤抖的手打开最后一篇日记的时候，我早已泣不成声，甚至无法思考什么。最后一页，是一封他永远都不希望被我看到的，写给我的信。  
Sergio：  
你永远也没有机会看见这封信了，即使它是写给你的。可是我还是义无反顾地写下，也许只是为了对我这些年来对你不知悔改的爱恋做一个了结。  
我决定去参军，用鲜血甚至生命不知道是否可以弥补我的过错，但至今我也只能尽力而为了。我是个罪孽深重的人，很早以前就是了，早到爱你爱到无药可救却投入cesc怀抱里的时候。那个时候我真的单纯地以为，我可以忘记你，给自己一个幸福的未来。  
可是真的无能为力，当看见cesc送给我的那副画画角上简简单单那句“love nino forever”的时候，我几乎虚弱地瘫坐在地上，眼泪一下子汹涌地流了出来。  
Sergio，你以为我看不出那出自你手吗？我是那么爱你，又怎么可能认不出你的笔迹呢？  
现在的我已经不记得那副画中浓重的色彩究竟由哪些颜色组成，可是我不会忘记那句话，就算到了地狱我也记得。我的手指曾经轻拂过那句话几千遍、几万遍，仅仅是幼稚地为了感触到你的画笔是如何在画纸上摩挲出这句话的痕迹而已。  
You said，you love nino forever.  
So ,I promise I will do the same to you.  
我几乎是一边流着泪一边笑着入睡的，梦里全都是你，英俊到令人不可自拔的sergio。  
后来我在想，如果那时候我的心再狠一点，或者你不是那么冷漠，是不是我们就可以避免错过。可是在cesc的纯真灿烂的笑容面前，我真的不忍心再要求别的什么，而你身边那些纠缠不休的如花的女子也不允许我再向你靠近半步。  
时间就这么匆匆而过，甚至听不到它的脚步声，而我丝毫未曾察觉我们已经成年，因为我还是如同少年时期那么眷恋你、想念你，爱你爱到不可饶恕。我想我是喜欢cesc的，在他身边就像在一个亲人身边一样那么温暖和安心，可是你是不同的，独一无二，在很早以前就是了。  
和cesc在一起的生活温馨得让人整天除了享受不想做别的事情。后来我发现实在是无事可做了，于是建议cesc去领养个孩子。善良的他当然同意了。  
看见misa的第一眼我就知道那是我想要领养的孩子。眼神中一闪而过的孤傲与落寞虽然那么不可捉摸，我还是捕捉到了。那一瞬间，我仿佛看见了年少时的你，所以毫不犹豫地收养了她。也算是对你无休止的思念有个寄托了吧，虽然我知道，我不该思念你的。  
我去教堂忏悔，那钟声至今萦绕在我心头，挥之不去。还有那句话语，放手吧，孩子，不然你会带来灾难的，上帝将会惩罚你。  
牧师说的那么平静，毕竟他已经见证过人间那么多离奇的悲喜剧，而我只不过是沧海一粟罢了。  
只是那个忏悔的男孩脸色突然苍白。  
接下去的日子，我几乎是在惶惶不可终日中度过，而年少时那句“love nino forever”就成了一个谜，我不应该一直想知道它的答案，因为这会带来灾难。可是我还是忍不住去挖掘真相，我想知道你心里的一点一滴的秘密，所以最终我还是错了，夜总是容易让人犯罪。我克制不住自己去求证，然后听到了我一直想要的答案。你知道吗，那一刻我高兴得发狂，把牧师的所有警告都抛之脑后，管他妈的灾难报应，我要你做我的男人，就算这一夜之后下地狱也心满意足了。  
我没想到对此付出代价的不是我，也不是你，而是cesc。  
那一夜已经预感到了什么，梦里一直有人在质问我：“你爱谁，你到底爱谁⋯⋯”他渐渐逼近，而我在他那痛苦到令人不忍正视的眼眸中只能步步后退⋯⋯.  
“cesc，我爱你⋯⋯”我一遍又一遍地重复着，希望可以减轻自己的罪孽。  
可是我们已经来不及去控诉命运的残忍，灾难已经发生，并且还在发生着。当我看见cesc绝望的躺在地上时我就知道自己罪无可恕。他就那么躺在那里，眉目间没有往日的神采。当时我脑子里一片空白，我花了好久才明白，他再也不可能宠爱地把我搂在怀里，对着我笑，和我一起照顾misa了。  
轻轻在cesc名字的旁边刻下我的名字，如果人在死了以后还有知觉，那我愿意在我死后一直爱着他，陪着他，不离不弃。  
后来我又去了那个教堂，牧师叹息着说，孩子，你必须救赎你和他之间的那个错误，否则还有报应会发生。  
我已经不在乎自己是否遭受天打雷劈，但是sergio，我不想让你有事。  
我们的爱不可以再继续，那是祸之根源，我不想让cesc在这世界某个未知的地方看着我们再承受痛楚。所以我选择了参军，希望用鲜血去救赎些什么，而你也可以认为我爱的人是cesc而不再互相纠缠。  
我终于扯断了我们之间的线，从此是不再相关的两个人。为了不给你留下遗憾，为了你可以彻底忘掉我，我只能写了另一封信，希望在我完成救赎后可以让你坦然地面对余下的生活，还有好好照顾misa。  
Sergio，至少今生今世，除了你，我确认，我再也无法爱上任何人。  
——Fernando torres

我是微笑着流泪的，读完后几乎已经泣不成声了。  
我终于明白为什么misa和我如此相似，原来那不是巧合，也终于明白为什么fernando看到那句“S loves M”的时候会如此动容。  
原来我三分之一的生命都是个错误，最后的最后还是轮回到这个二选一的答案上。  
Sergio哥哥，你怎么哭了。Misa跑过来问我。  
Misa，我跟你讲个故事。我看着她漂亮清冷的眸子说。

尾声  
我对着十指相扣的那对璧人坦然微笑。  
那个女子是misa，男子便是她年少时画中的那个男孩。  
我终于可以释然。


End file.
